Hawkgirl
, "Divided We Fall"}} Shayera Hol, known on Earth as Hawkgirl, was a founding member of the Justice League, and a member of the Thanagarian military. She played a key role in the Thanagarian invasion on both sides. History Coming to Earth Shayera Hol was a lieutenant and an instructor in espionage on the planet Thanagar, engaged to be married to Thangarian Commander Hro Talak. She was sent in advance of the Thanagarian invasion as a scout to determine Earths weaknesses should Thanagar's enemies, the Gordanians, attack. , "Starcrossed, Part I" Her cover story was that she was tracking criminals to their fortress when she was unexpectedly teleported to Earth.Idem, "Twilight, Part I" 's shuttle.]] Shayera eventually established herself on Earth and became known to the populace as Hawkgirl. During the Imperium invasion, Hawkgirl was telepathically summoned by J'onn J'onzz to assist in repelling the invaders. Hawkgirl was teamed with Superman to take out the aliens' factories, which propelled smoke into the air to block out the sun. They were unsuccessful and were both captured.Idem, "Secret Origins, Part II" J'onn, Wonder Woman, Flash and Green Lantern attempted to rescue the two but were themselves captured. The six heroes were held for the alien invaders leader. After Batman had successfully infiltrated the factory and reversed the smoke process, the group was able to free themselves and destroy the factory and its duplicates around the world. In fact, Hawkgirl was responsible for destroying the Imperium when he attempted to escape on board his personal shuttle craft. Due to her efforts during the invasion, Hawkgirl was invited aboard the Watchtower, and formed the Justice League along with Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Green Lantern and J'onn.Idem, "Secret Origins, Part III" The Justice League Hawkgirl would participate in the various missions with the Justice League, including the Manhunter threat to Oa,Idem, "In Blackest Night" Vandal Savage's alteration of World War II,Idem, "The Savage Time" and Darkseid's attempt to kill Superman and remake the universe in his image.Idem, "Twilight" .]] During one such mission, after tracking Solomon Grundy and Aquaman to Dr. Fate, she discovered Fate's connection to Thanagar. Hawkgirl discovered along with Superman and Wonder Woman that the god Ichthultu, once worshiped on Thanagar, had come to Earth. Fate, Superman, Wonder Woman, Grundy and Hawkgirl traveled to Ichthultu's world. Here, Hawkgirl developed a friendship with Grundy. The friendship would be short-lived, however. After Solomon Grundy successfully entered Ichthultu's bowels and killed a monster inside, he was rendered immobilized. Hawkgirl followed him and finished Grundy's job for him, killing Ichthultu with a strike from her magic-disrupting mace. Solomon Grundy died in her arms shortly afterwards. What Hawkgirl never understood about this was why he was happy at the end, due to her lack of faith. Aquaman simply replied. "It's faith, Hawkgirl. You're not supposed to understand it. You just have it..."''Idem, "The Terror Beyond" share a moment on the Watchtower.]] During her time with the League, Hawkgirl developed a deep relationship with fellow member John Stewart. During Joker's bomb threat on Las Vegas, John rescued Hawkgirl and sacrificed himself in an explosion. His Power Ring's aura protected him, but the shock stopped his heart. With her mace, Hawkgirl restarted it and brought him back to the Watchtower against Batman's orders. After giving John proper medical treatment, she agreed to stay with him overnight on the Watchtower to make sure he recuperated. After John woke up, he talked to her about their relationship and the problems of fraternization within the team. They decided to go forward with the relationship yet remain professional. This would be the first time Hawkgirl would ever show her face to a human when John lifted her mask up. The two engaged in a long kiss which began their relationship.Idem, "Wild Cards, Part II" Betrayal .]]After a Gordanian vessel was shot down by the Thanagarians over Washington D.C., Hawkgirl's mission on Earth was complete. She had sent all of the data she had collected on Earth and the Justice League to the Thanagarians. It was determined that Earth would not be safe from a Gordanian attack and so construction began on a force field generator to protect the Earth, overseen by Thanagarian Paran Dul. Hawkgirl was then revealed to the entire planet as a spy. To make matters worse, especially for John Stewart, she revealed that she was engaged to the Thanagarians' commander, Hro Talak. These revelations created a rift between her and her teammates and caused significant damage to her relationship with John Stewart. Hawkgirl was firm in her duty to Thanagar and believed that the Thanagarians were acting in Earth's best interests. When the Justice League resisted the occupation of Earth, she chose duty to her homeworld over loyalty to her League mates. The league was captured using Shayera's report of their weaknesses against them. When only John Stewart remained standing, Shayera chose duty over love, and rendered John unconscious with her mace as he was trying to appeal to her emotions. Within days of the League's escape, Shayera discovered the Thanagarians' true intentions. The device they were building was not a force field generator, but a Hyperspace Bypass Generator. The generator would create a wormhole in hyperspace, allowing the Thangarian armada to jump behind the Gordanians' defenses and attack their homeworld directly. This would destroy the Earth and everyone on it. Shayera stole this information and handed it directly to Bruce Wayne. She then returned John Stewart's Power Ring. Her betrayal was quickly discovered by Hro Talak's right-hand man, Kragger, and she was imprisoned. Talak then realized that Shayera was not in love with him but with John. .]] Shayera was offered the chance to be released and pardoned for her treason, if she admitted that she did not love John. Shayera refused. Commenting that if he truly loved her, then he'd spare the Earth. During Shayera's imprisonment, the League made their assault on the armada and their captured Watchtower. When Wonder Woman infiltrated the vessel, she bitterly released Shayera. Shayera picked up a Thanagarian warriors discarded mace and flew off to confront Hro Talak. Shayera found Talak in the control room for the Bypass Generator's force field as he was about to kill John. Shayera successfully stopped his assault and turned his aggression on her. Shayera lost the fight and was pinned to a wall by Talak's energy axe. After Shayera begged him to spare the Earth, he simply slammed back of the energy axe into her, giving her an almost deadly shock and then discarded her by throwing her across the room. John Stewart approaches Shayera about her trial.]]then resumed the fight with Talak. After defeating Talak, Stewart was too injured to operate the lever to deactivate the force field. Shayera had awoken and assisted him, placing her hands over his, disabling it, and enabling the destruction of the Bypass Generator. With the generator's destruction, the Thangarians left Earth. However, Shayera's status in the Justice League had been called to question. The other six members of the League discussed and voted inside Wayne Manor. Shayera was called in but she never gave them a chance to tell her the conclusion they came to. She resigned from the League. Before leaving however, she told John that she loved him and never lied about that. She took off. It is unknown if she heard his words to her: ''I love you too... '' Return , "Wake the Dead"|John Stewart}} .]] Shayera had no where to go. She did say however that she'd go to a place where there were no secrets and no lies. She eventually found refugee with the mysterious Dr. Fate and his wife, Inza.Idem, "The Return" During her time with them, she'd have a chance to contemplate her choices. However, weeks turned to months and she still could not recuperate from the invasion. It wasn't until Solomon Grundy had been raised from the dead that she'd take up her mace again. Solomon Grundy proved to be unstoppable to even John Stewart, Superman, and the android Amazo. Her mace was the only object on Earth capable of stopping the monster due to Nth metal's magic-disrupting properties. Regrettably, she was forced to kill Grundy in the sewers. When emerging from below, Shayera was greeted by a group of news reporters. One of the questions that was raised was her dismissal from the League. John Stewart revealed that the six other members voted to keep her in the League, with Superman casting the tie breaking vote, despite his distrust after the invasion. However, Shayera's return to the outside world was not only greeted by reporters but by haters as well, with the crowd screaming out "Hawk-witch!". She did have supporters in the crowd, including one whose life she saved, saying ''"God bless Chica Halcon". Shayera did return to the Justice League and was welcomed back to the founding members council. However, she would not be present at trials such as that of Doomsday.Idem, "The Doomsday Sanction" Furthermore, although Shayera returned to her life as a super-hero, she never again wore her old Hawkgirl outfit and headdress. As for her relationship with John Stewart, it was not rekindled immediately. During her time away from the League, John Stewart had started seeing new Justice League member, Vixen. Not only was there conflict with Vixen over John Stewart but with Batman and, particularly, Wonder Woman.Idem, "The Ties That Bind" Wonder Woman reluctantly let Shayera join the team again however would hold a grudge against Shayera until she was forced to take Shayera along to Themyscira and Tartarus due to Felix Faust's return and his usurping of Hades' throne. During this mission, Shayera and Wonder Woman settled their differences once and for all.Idem, "The Balance" .]] However, Shayera still met conflict with Vixen. Shayera and Vixen were assigned to a mission on a distant moon due to the supposed high levels of unstable Nth metal. This was a trap arranged by Paran Dul. Paran and the mentally disabled Kragger trapped Shayera, Vixen and Vigilante on the moon in hopes of capturing and bringing Shayera back to Thanagar to pass sentence, or simply kill her for the double-cross. During their first encounter on the moon, Paran revealed that Shayera's betrayal had led to Thanagar's defeat by the Gordanians and Hro Talak's death. Shayera was willing to turn herself in and let them pass judgment. However, Vixen and Vigilante refused to let her go in respect for the mission leader and fear that she might betray the League again. Paran, Kragger and the band of Thanagarians they had brought were defeated. Kragger may have been killed when Shayera dismantled his walker. The three League members stole the Thanagarian Scout Ship and returned to the Watchtower, where John Stewart rushed over for both Vixen and Shayera. However, both ladies ignored him and decided it was time to settle their dispute over the man they both love. The meeting went peacefully over drinks in which they discussed John Stewarts habits. Shayera did reveal that she loved John while Vixen revealed that he still loved Shayera and that she just wanted to see things through until the end. Shayera and Vixen ended their meeting with a toast and en garde.Idem, "Hunter's Moon" after pulling him from the Speed Force.]] When Lex Luthor and Brainiac merged together, Shayera and the founding members were faced with their Justice Lords counterparts. Shayera's drone belittled her, saying that nobody trusted her, and everyone despised her on both Earth and Thanagar. The Hawkgirl drone was eventually crushed, with pleasure, by John Stewart who was letting off steam for his broken heart. Shayera returned the favor by slamming the head of John Stewart's duplicate off its shoulders with a simple "likewise, I'm sure". When the League was defeated by the combination of Brainiac and Luthor, The Flash ran around the world, faster than he has ever gone, slamming hit after hit into the cyborg. When Brainiac was finally driven from Luthor, Flash entered the Speed Force. Shayera was the one who located the extra-dimensional portal and was able to grab hold of Flash's arm. With the assistance of the six other members, they pulled him back to their reality. Mysterious Past With Luthor behind bars, the League reformed itself yet again by building the Metro Tower. During a mission with John Stewart, Vixen and Batman, Shayera met Carter Hall, an archaeologist, whom had studied ancient ruins in Egypt. What he discovered was a weapon from Thanagar. The two agreed to discuss the weapon over dinner, much to John's disapproval. Before Shayera began her date with Hall, Batman revealed that Carter had been following Shayera on several different occasions like a stalker. Shayera grew angry at both Batman and John Stewart for not trusting her and left them with "don't wait up." And of course, Shayera meant it, as she would put that Carter "didn't miss the dress last night". Carter brought Shayera to the ruins and showed her ancient hieroglyphs that showed Thanagarian ancestry. After venturing deep inside the Egyptian tomb, he revealed that he really didn't need to her to translate anything. He changed into a harness with wings attached and put a Thanagarian helmet on, proclaiming himself Hawkman. Shayera didn't take him seriously though and simply laughed at both him and her (for having the worst taste in men and not listening to Batman and Stewart - who she know will say "told you so"). Hawkman showed her an ancient Thanagarian vessel as well as a device known as an Asbsorbacron, the very item he touched and discovered that he was the reincarnation of a man named Katar Hol and after this discovery, he changed his name from Joseph Gradner to Carter Hall. He believed that Shayera was the reincarnation of Katar's wife, Chay-Ara Hol, and urged her to also touch the Absorbacron. However, she denied his request by flipping him over her shoulders and into the vessel. Hawkgirl's claim was that the Asbsorbacron was old, broken, and/ or too much for a human mind to handle. At this very point, their follower had revealed himself. The Shadow Thief captured both in pursuit of stealing the treasures inside the tomb. Carter agreed as long as he didn't hurt Shayera. Carter was then stopped when their second follower revealed himself: Batman. Shadow Thief caused the tombs traps to engage. While Shayera, Hawkman and Batman battled the tombs booby trapped mummies, Shadow Thief took advantage of the situation by stealing the tombs treasures until Shayera flew in and energized her mace, causing the Shadow Thief to retreat into the ground. However, due to the damage done to the tomb, they too were forced to retreat. However, Hawkman attempted to save the Asbsorbacron. Shayera was able to stop him and brought him back up to the surface. Hawkman flew off but claimed that Shayera would come around eventually and see that it was their destiny to be with each other. Despite her claims that the memories Carter Hall had received were the result of an overwhelmed mind or broken Thanagarian technology she wondered if he was right. Of course Batman said if that's what she believes.Idem, "Shadow of the Hawk" Hawkman would show up once again when John Stewart was captured by the Shadow Thief, threatening he'd be back for the "Thanagarian harpy." The two paid a visit to the Midway City Museum, Carter Hall's workplace, to get some clues to the Shadow Thief's whereabouts. They discovered that the Shadow Thief beat them there and had John hung up. Shayera attacked the Shadow Thief while Vixen attempted to release John. Vixen was thrown under piles of fossil debris. Hawkman came to her rescue when Shadow Thief attempted to murder Vixen. Shayera and Hawkman attacked the Shadow Thief again. He was became restrained when Shayera wrapped a whip around him. However, Hawkman did not take his chance to get the Shadow Thief. Both ended up captured. When Shayera woke up, Hawkman and John were positioned around the thought to be buried Asbsorbacron. Shadow Thief forced them all to touch it and a past story was revealed: Chay-Ara fell out of love with Katar and fell in love with Egyptian General Bashari, John Stewart's previous incarnation. Chay-Ara and Bashari were poisoned by the priest Hath-Set. Katar discovered their bodies and committed suicide, clenching his dead wife's hand. Everything became clear: Shadow Thief revealed himself to be Hawkman's darkest thoughts and unspeakable desires- a sort of "id" to Hawkman's "superego." He was released when Carter first touched the Asbsorbacron. The Shadow Thief then freed Carter and ordered him to finish John Stewart off, claiming he was the only one standing between him and Shayera. Instead, Carter struck the bonds of John and who freed Shayera. Carter then fought the Shadow Thief was able to "bring" the villain back into his own self. Hawkman apologized to Shayera for his behavior. He realized that they weren't meant for each other and so left her to end the story the way it's supposed to be ended. John and Shayera then discussed them on the Watchtower. John Stewart revealed that he and Batman went to the future and met a man named Warhawk, their son.Idem, "The Once and Future Thing Part One: Weird Western Tales"Idem, "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped" Shayera showed happiness with this information. However, despite the knowledge of their incarnations and the birth of their son, John refused to be destiny's puppet and stayed with Mari; however, he confessed to Shayera that he will never say that he didn't love her. Shayera gave John a angry look at his stubbornness before going to see Batman. At the end of these events, she was last seen sitting down while Batman was working and saying, "Tell me about my son." Shayera continued to serve with the League. With missions such as Ace warping reality with the new Royal Flush GangIdem, "Epilogue" and Darkseid's return. However, it is unknown how or even when, Shayera and John Stewart took each other back and Shayera gave birth to Rex Stewart whom would be later known as Warhawk. Powers & Abilities Like all modern Thanagarians, Shayera Hol had a pair of wings growing from her back which allowed her to fly. As a Thanagarian, her physical strength, endurance and durability were also noticeably much greater than those of humans. As a former member of the Thanagarian military, she had extensive training in tactics, military science, and personal combat skills. Additionally, her focus in espionage could make her a difficult opponent to track, and provided her teammates with an advantage when tracking villains. Hawkgirl was incredibly skilled in Martial arts. Singlehandedly, she defeated four of the Green Lantern Corps members in hand-to-hand combat. Hawkgirl carries a mace made of Nth metal, which was disruptive to magical energies. She was skilled at wielding and throwing the mace accurately. Her mastery over the mace was shown when she was able to revive John Stewart after his heart stopped using electrical current from the mace. Despite her short fuse and often brutal M.O., Hawkgirl has a keen mind, and she regularly defeated Batman at chess. Appearances *"Secret Origins" *"In Blackest Night" *"Injustice For All" *"War World" *"The Brave and the Bold" *"Fury" *"Legends" *"Metamorphosis" *"The Savage Time" *"Twilight" *"Tabula Rasa" *"Only a Dream" *"Hearts and Minds" *"A Better World" *"Eclipsed" *"The Terror Beyond" *"Secret Society" *"Hereafter" *"Comfort and Joy" *"Wild Cards" *"Starcrossed" *"A League of Their Own" (Pre-Starcrossed) *"Initiation" *"The Return" *"Wake the Dead" *"The Once and Future Thing Part One: Weird Western Tales" *"The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped" *"The Doomsday Sanction" *"The Balance" *"Clash" *"Hunter's Moon" *"Panic in the Sky" *"Divided We Fall" *"Epilogue" *"I Am Legion" *"Shadow of the Hawk" *"To Another Shore" *"Grudge Match" *"Ancient History" *"Destroyer" }} Footnotes External links * Category:Ability to fly Hol, Shayera Hol, Shayera Category:Military